transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Ascension
Transformers: Ascension is an upcoming stop motion fan series being produced by Crosshairs Productions. It is the sequel to Transformers: Broken Mirror, taking place 2 years after the defeat of the SG Autobots. Joe Powell, Jewel Barnett and Jason Goodchild reprise their roles as SG Treadshot/Nathan Taylor, Grace Allen and Optimus Prime respectively, as do Drew Merkel as SG Wheeljack, Max Linden as Kup and Omega Supreme, and Matthew Cuff as Cliffjumper. Joining the cast are Stuart Hutson, who will provide the voice for Megatron, the evil Decepticon leader, Dan Storm, Alex Justice, Mason Brown, Stephen Kountourou and TwistedTwinTails. The series was announced November 12th 2014, with a teaser trailer premiering November 21st. A second teaser trailer was released April 17th 2015, and a full length trailer was uploaded February 14th. 33 episodes are planned for the series, divided over 3 seasons. A new poster and trailer were released March 13th 2016. Season 1 premiered April 9th. StoryCategory:Upcoming Stop Motions The story will follow Treadshot and Grace as they are dragged into the war between Autobots and Decepticons, exploring their characters further and how the conflict affects their relationship. Two years after the events of Broken Mirror, Treadshot and Grace live together happily in their home in California, and Earth is protected by Optimus Prime and his heroic Autobots. However the peace is short lived as Treadshot’s Pretender body begins dying, putting his future with Grace in jeopardy. To make matters worse, Megatron and his Decepticons return to Earth, hunting for an ancient relic of impossible power, and Treadshot is thrust back into his role as a soldier to defend his adopted home. Cast Episodes 33 episodes are currently planned, as well as a number of prequels and spinoff episodes that happen parallel to the main storyline elsewhere in the universe. Season 1 will contain 7 episodes, Season 2 will have 15, and Season 3 will have 11. Season 1 # Breakout # Contingency # Incursion # State of Decay # Compromises # Rules of Engagement # Aria Bellum Season 2 # The Dawn After Darkness # Uneasy Lies The Head # Skywatch Reborn, Part 1 # Skywatch Reborn, Part 2 Production Filming for the first episode began in late 2014. Fellow YouTuber and Transformers fan Xavier Gnam was brought onto the team in 2014 to assist Powell with writing duties, and is confirmed to write five episodes in Season 2. Max Linden will be working as sound mixer and editor as well as his voice roles. As of February 20th 2016, filming has completed for Season 1. A release date of 9th April 2016 was announced on 13th March. On April 12th, a video was released on Crosshairs Productions featuring Ironfist (as voiced by Mason Brown), inviting fans to create an original SG Decepticon character to feature in a future episode of Ascension. Fans are able to submit their entries via the Crosshairs Productions Facebook page, and the relevant forums on tfw2005, Seibertron and The Allspark. The winner, an orange and black repaint of Generations Goldfire called Kickstart, was announced on June 4th. Soundtrack YouTube musician and composer Jayhan is currently working on the soundtrack for Ascension. Drew Merkel is also providing some music for the series on guitar. Additional music from some Transformers games, from other composers and royalty free is used under fair use. Category:Transformers: Ascension